Star Fleet Crisis
by Nindroid99
Summary: In this sequel to The Weird Life Of A Timelord, the timelord Brigham and his companion Daniel join Star But unfortunately for them, they are drawn in to the looming war against Star Fleet and the Klingon Empire.
1. Chapter 1

The Klingon yelled something at Brigham as he shot at him. Brigham figured it probably wasn't very nice what he said. He dodged another phaser bolt and ran around another corner. He was on a mission for Star Fleet to get some valuable information about the Klingons plans to attack. He had been in a state of the art disguise that made him look like a Klingon. Unfortunately, Klingons could smell intruders. He picked up his cell phone, which could call any number in the universe, and called his tardis. "We're gonna have to go to plan B!" he said. Daniel, who was flying his tardis, responded, "Ok. Where should I be?" Brigham dodged another phaser bolt and said, "Go to the east window." Daniel hung up and Brigham kept running. He ran through a door and found the a Klingon meeting. The head Klingon stood up and yelled at him. Brigham ran towards a door but a guard got there first. He ran to the other side but a guard got that door as well. He was surrounded. He glanced out the window and saw his tardis coming in. A Klingon stepped forward and spoke in english, "You have no escape. You are surrounded." Brigham smiled, then he said, "I'm sorry. But you're wrong." He raised his phaser and shot the window. The window shattered and he felt himself and the Klingons being sucked through, into open space. The Klingons were crushed instantly, but Brigham was a timelord, and he could survive a short time. He felt himself floating towards his tardis. Luckily, Daniel had made it so that a bubble was made with air in it that extended 15 feet away from the tardis. Brigham floated in and landed. Daniel ran to him and said, "Well that was fun. But what now?" Brigham pulled out the plans from his coat and said, "We have to get these to Star Fleet."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel's Pov:  
Daniel sat and waited for Brigham to contact him. He was sitting in the tardis and was ready to go get Brigham at moments notice. While he was waiting, he had plenty of time to think. This new universe and all the aliens was still weird for him, but he was starting to get used to it. Even weirder was that his friend Brigham, was a Time-lord. He still acted the same, but his appearance had changed so much. He used to be tall and nerdy. Now he looked kinda like a character in one of Daniel's favorite books, Percy Jackson. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear his communicator. He picked it up and heard Brigham say, "Get ready!" Daniel swore he heard phasers in the background. That hurried him up a bit. He ran to the tardis control panel. In the last few months of traveling, Brigham had taught Daniel how to fly the tardis. Daniel flew into position, then his communicator beeped again. Brigham said to meet him at the east window. Daniel flew to the east window and activated the tardis air bubble. This would project a bubble of oxygen around the tardis. Daniel went to the doors and opened them. He almost had a heart attack. Brigham was surrounded by Klingons. Daniel saw him point his phaser at the window and it shattered. Brigham and the Klingons all flew out into space. Brigham floated towards the tardis and Daniel pulled him in.

Daniel stayed quiet as Brigham told his story to Star Fleet. He handed them the plans and they thanked him. They were walking out when Brigham stopped and tensed. "What's wrong?" said Daniel. Brigham looked up, then he yelled, "HIT THE GROUND!" He tackled Daniel right as a missile hit a building. Daniel looked up and saw Klingon Birds of Prey flying down. "Daniel! Get the tardis!" yelled Brigham as he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at a Bird of Prey. The ship suddenly blew up. Daniel ducked as shrapnel fell from the sky. Daniel rushed to the tardis and flew it back towards Brigham. Brigham jumped in and ran to the control panel. "Daniel, shoot," he said. Daniel pulled out his phaser and ran to the door. He kept shooting and he took down a few ships. Eventually, the Birds of Prey retreated. Brigham's communicator beeped and he pulled it out. Daniel heard Admiral Pike say, "Brigham, get Daniel and get the hell in here."


	3. Chapter 3

Brigham and Daniel rushed into Star Fleet Command. Admiral Pike was taking to Admiral Marcus and they looked like they were arguing. "We have to!" said Pike. Marcus said, "No, it's to risky." Then they noticed Daniel and Brigham walk up. They told them to go into the conference room. After they went in, the admirals kept arguing. A few minutes later, the Admirals and two other people came in. One was a guy and the other was a girl. Daniel tensed up when he saw the girl. He leaned over to Brigham and said, "She looks like Kacey." Brigham looked at her again and his eyes widened, "She looks exactly like her." Kacey was Daniel's old crush when they were in the alternate universe. Admiral Pike cleared his throat and everyone looked up. "As you all know," he said grimly, "we were attacked not even an hour ago, by Klingons. We need to destroy them." He looked around the room. Everyone had a grim face. "So," he continued, "we are putting together a team. This team will consist of Brigham: the timelord, Daniel: the Vulcan, Kacy: a master assassin, and Byron: an explosives expert. All of you must bring this Klingon terror to an end." He got up and said, "You have one day to prepare, then you will be deployed." Marcus turned to Brigham, "Is your tardis functional?" he asked. Brigham replied, "No, I'll have to repair it." Marcus said, "Ok, we will get you guys a ship with a cloaking device." Then everyone left the room. Daniel and Brigham walked out and into the tardis, where they started getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Brigham silently cursed under his breath as he got shocked for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was underneath his tardis control panel, fixing the baramatar that was damaged in the fight. He was shocked again and that caused another string of curses. He was so into his work he didn't notice Byron walking in until he spoke. Brigham whirled around and hit his head on the control panel. He ignored the throbbing pain in his head and asked Byron, "What?" Byron replied, "We're arriving at our destination soon." Brigham got up and said, "Ok, I'll be there soon." Byron walked out of the tardis quickly, like he was afraid of it or something. Brigham put his tools down and walked out after him.

The ship wasn't that big. All it had was the bridge, some cabins, a food area, a bathroom, and a small cargo hold where the tardis was. He walked through the cabin area and into the food area. There was a small table and Daniel, Kacy, and Byron all sat around it. Brigham sat down and Kacy said, "Well, where should we start?" Brigham said, "I think we should send two people to find out where the Klingon weapons are while two of us stay with the ship." Brigham paused to see if anyone had any objections, but they were just nodding they're heads in agreement. "Okay," Brigham continued, "I'm gonna stay here and work on my tardis, so that rules me out." Suddenly, Byron chimed in, "I need to organize my explosives." "Okay," said Brigham, "So that leaves Kacy and Daniel. You guys are gonna go find out where the Klingon's weapons are." Kacy stood up and said, "Well, we better get ready."

Daniel was getting his phaser ready when he went over to Brigham. "Why'd you make me go with Kacy?" he said. "Why not?" Brigham said. Daniel leaned over to him and said, "You know very well I have a crush on her." Brigham sighed and said, "Daniel, we're gonna have to be a team. We have to learn to get over crushes and learn to work together." They heard someone coming and Kacy walked through the tardis doors. She held some clothing in her arms. She held it out it Daniel and said, "Put this on." Brigham said, "What is it?" Kacy responded, " It's a Klingon disguise."  
Daniel left the room to go put it on. Kacy said to Brigham, "He acts very weird around me." Brigham said, "I don't know why. But keep him safe in Klingon land." Kacy said, "I will." Daniel walked out and Brigham had a small moment of panic. Standing in front of him was something that looked identical. He almost bought it until Daniel spoke, "This is stuffy." Daniel sounded nothing like a Klingon. "Oh wait," Kacy said, "I forgot it. She pulled out two little metallic balls. "Stick this one in your ear," she ordered. Daniel quickly put the ball in his ear. Then Kacy handed him the other one and said, "Swallow." Daniel's eyes widened, "What?" Kacy said again, "Swallow it." Brigham tried hard not to laugh as Daniel slowly popped the ball into his mouth and choked it down. Then Kacy said, "Let's go.

They walked into the cargo bay and opened the doors to the desolate landscape of the Klingon home-planet Kronos. "Good luck," said Brigham as Daniel and Kacy, both in their Klingon disguises, walked towards out the doors towards the outline of a city.


End file.
